Family Life
by detective x
Summary: this story about my fav couple ruhana,a little of mitko, senkosh, minakishi..WARNING YAOI ..hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Family Life **

**Warning: **this is yaoi...maybe lemon later ...don't like it please go same where else...

About flame, please don't & don't tire your fingers with writing in it because they will be all deleted and ….you has been warned…

That goes for the all chapters …

**Pairing: **ruhana, a little of mitko, senkosh, minakishi, they all married on this, yohei is married to haruko.

**Disclaimer: **i don't own anything even if I begged for the rest of my life for it …

**Chapter one: **

Day in family

'' Kaede, came on you will be late '' he heard it but he didn't won't to get up, the bed is the best spot ever for sleeping.

'' You must go to work kaede '' oh he heard it again, he really like to hear his beloved husband voice especially in the way he wont to hear it, but he hate when he hear it with those fucking annoying words.

'' Kaede get up right now or you will be late '' oh there they are, he hate them so much who won't to get up from this beautiful bed and go to that crazy place , he can't even get little nap there, they always have to be same fucking meetings every day with those stupid people who works for him .

Wait a minuet; he owns that stupid company so he can cancel the day right? Then he was ready to go back to his dream land when same handsome tall man appears in the door and make it difficult.

'' Kaede, came on now, you can't be series '' then in a second he was next to bed and take all the sheets of it away from kaede reach , and throw it away .

Before poor keade new it he was shaking from his husband hands, he doesn't like this one more bet when his husband do this so he did the only thing he could do, he pull him over to him, to his waiting arms.

'' Kaede, this is not the time, you must get ready '' he was trying to free him self from kaede but he can't win agents '' hana '' this.

'' Hana I love you, let's stay here for a while '', it's hard for him to say no but he must '' no, you must get ready for work '' the work can be wait ''.

Oh no, he can't resist those blue eyes, those beautiful hungry eyes of his who steel him from his sense, he can drown in them forever, before he knew it keade was in top of him, he tried to fight and get away but kaede toke his hands and put them around his neck .

Then he was staring at the beautiful man beneath him, really now how can he resist this.

His husband has the beautiful blue eyes he ever seen in his hole life, he can't win agents them in along time so how the hell he can win agents them now?

Kaede was just say to him self how lucky he was, he have the cutest thing ever in the whole world and no body can have it or touch it, he was the only one who allow to play with that soft red hair of his he like it so much, or stare at those big brown eyes, they always remind him of the chocolate or look at that sexy body of his, he can't ever thinking that he could feel bored with it.

Oh he was so hungry right now, he want same thing to eat and he can see the delicacies food he can dream of waiting for same one to eat him up.

'' kaede '' , oh he can't wait anymore, those lips of his is driving him crazy, crazy enough that he forget about the dream land for good, and that husky voice that called his name oh.

Before he knew it he felt hanamichi's lips on his, oh he like it so much but he want more, so he swoop down and attack the redhead's lips, and a small smirk appear on rukawa lips when he heard sakuragi moan in there kiss.

They pulled away to take some air, then they shared a sweet passionate kiss.

Rukawa was very happy with the voices his husband was making, but he want more so he use his tongue and he was very satisfied with the result.

Hanamichi felt rukawa hands around his body, touch every part of it, then toke away his shirt and he can't do anything except shutting his eyes, because he knew that he was damn red as his hair.

Oh he like it when sakuragi surrender him self for him, oh just look at those nipples who are waiting to be sucked very hard, then he moved his gaze to the neck, oh he can't wait any more, he want his husband very bad and he want him now.

'' Mama, where are you? I'm hungry '', oh no no no please ignore this voice please, rukawa was screaming in his mind and hoping that his beloved just do what he was thinking of.

'' I 'm coming, sweet heart '', but no he must go, he must do every thing that boy would ask, why in hell that he agree to have a kid, then he was again in the bed alone while Sakuragi getting dressed '' come on, kaede you must hurry too or you will be late ''

'' Why do I have to get hurry while I own that stupid company any way?''

'' Kitsune '' oh he always hate that look of his who says '' get up now or else ''.

'' Why in the hell do we have this damn conversation every damn morning? I m really thankful to your father that he give us his company or we must have living in the streets right now because your damn lazy ass ''.

'' Ok ok, I get it, at least can you give me a good morning kiss '' he said that while he was used the best puppy eyes he could make '' no, you have it already '' with that he left rukawa and his break heart.

In the kitchen where was a little boy waiting for his breakfast, '' mama '', suddenly he was flying in the air while he was laughing and screaming in a happy tone, the next thing he was hugged in hanamichi's arms tautly.

'' Mama, good morning '' then he kissed his mother happily '' oh good morning my little Kioshi, did you have a good dreams last night?'' then he was put down on the chair while his mother preparing his male '' yes I have, do you want me to tell you about it?''.

Sakuragi couldn't do anything except to smile to his excitement 7 years old son; he's a very lovely boy, just look at those big innocent brown eyes of his or that black hair who remind him of particular person, his father... kaede.

'' Yeah tell me about it, I really want to know about what my lovely son dreamed last night ''

'' But if it was a good dream and you want it to come true you mustn't tell a soul about it ''.

And they both looked to rukawa, who was all freshed up in his black suit,'' papa '' then he run to his father's waiting arms who through him in the air like small basketball then catch it again in his arms, '' good morning papa '',''good morning, come now, hurry up so we can go '' he put him down after he get a good morning kiss, sakuragi can't help it but to smile to this view where he can see his lovely family and hear there happy laughing.

After 10 minutes both rukawa and his son get ready to leave, '' be careful you too, and Kioshi be a good boy '' ok mama, bye bye '' and then they both get a quick kiss and leave.

Sakuragi took a long breath then put small towel on his hair to get ready to start the day, first he must wash all the dishes then clean the kitchen and every inch in this house especially Kioshi room, then he must do the laundry and go shopping finally he must prepare the dinner before kaede and gets home.

It was a long day when he done, but it's not done yet'' now all I have to do is to go shopping '' then he take of the towel and through it happily then toke the basket and leave the house.

In a large office where you can see a nice view for kanagawa, you can see a series rukawa talking in the telethon '' now if you couldn't get the job you must quick the bossiness and get the fucking out from the business world and find a job can understand your stubbed brain '' then he hung up and take a deep breath '' stubbed hana, make me came here to deal with this shit , oh '' then he look at the clock '' '' 4 p.m, he's shopping now '' then he give along sigh before he was drag to his thoughts' I wish that we change our place so he can feel the hell I have to deal with it here.

Hell I wash that kaede change his place with me to see how easy his job is oh '' hanamichi, how are you today?'' hana smiled to his friend '' kogure, glad to see you '' kogure was a handsome man with brown eyes and black hair and he always wear his glasses '' did you finished your work for today?'' hanamichi tried to relax his muscles '' yeah, just have to prepare dinner, you?''

'' Yeah, with mitsui help of course, I will never end it just with my self like you do, your amazing hanamichi, how can you do that?''

'' Oh, you could use to it if you do it every day for 13 years for you, but 3 days

For the tensai, hahahaha''

'' Yeah, I guess you right, no one can beat you in that '' then they smiled for each other.

'' By the way how is your family?''

'' They fine, but you knew rukawa with his sleeping ''

'' Oh, the ice prince of high school who was in love with his sleeping and basketball ''

'' Yeah, he still the same ''

'' No, he changed a lot, he have his lovely family with him now ''

'' Yeah, I think you right, oh where's sendoh? he must be here to freak me out like always''

'' Oh, I heard from mitsui that he had little fight with koshino, I hope they get things to the right path between them ''

'' With a pervert man like sendoh, I think they never stop fighting ''

'' Come on now don't say that, you knew sendoh love his family a lot but sometimes he do stupid things to make koshino jealous ''

'' Why the hell he want that? anyway how the basketball team doing?''

'' oh, they doing fine, but could you change your mind about ' I wont play in a school days so I can take care of my son better, I'll just play in the holidays '.''

'' No, rukawa and I decided that future is the important thing now, you can manage without us anyway ''

'' Yeah, but it's different without you guys ''

Hana give him a big smile '' thanks kogure, see you tomorrow ''

'' Take care''. Then they separated to go to there waiting home.

Rukawa was parking his car when he heard kioshi voice '' welcome home papa ''

Rukawa smiled at his happy son, and he gets a great hug when he gets out from his car

'' Hi, how was your day? ''

'' Great, Miss Ayako gave me a candy ''

'' Really, why is that? ''

Rukawa heard his son giggle so he smirk but he knew what he will say '' because I knew the right answer, hahaha ''

He couldn't help it so he bring him to his arms and give him a kiss with big smile '' oh that my boy, did you tell your mother? ''

'' Yes, mama was really happy and gives me same chocolate ''

'' Then I will teach you a new technique in basketball ''

'' Really, oh thank you papa, I love you sooo much '' where he was jumping with joy.

'' I love you too, come now mama is waiting for us ''

'' Ok '', then they entered the house with a happy smile.

'' Welcome home, kaede ''

'' I'm home '' then they shared a quick kiss.

'' The dinner will be ready in 15 minuets ''

'' Ok '' then he hugged his son and take him in to his arms '' let's have a great hot bath together ''

'' Yay '' then they took there way to up stair while sakuragi watching them with a big smile on his face.

After 13 minuets '' kaede, kioshi, come on dinner is ready '' but no body is answer, he felt uncomfortable so he want to chick on them in the bath room, '' kaede ''

'' AAAhhh '' in one second sakuragi was in a big miss with the water and both rukawa and kioshi was laughing at him.

He was trembling with anger and shame, so he stands up and the next thing kaede and his son were known that they are staring at a mad mother.

After 7 minuets where all the family member of mad hanamichi and both kaede and his son around the table and you can see that both of them have a tenacious on there heads.

'' I was so worried about you two''

'' I'm sorry, mama / hana, ''

With a short sigh sakuragi smiled '' I guess that's ok, but you better eat all the food or you two will be punished ''

'' Yes / ok '' and then they all start eating.

After dinner:

'' kioshi, don't forget to brash your teeth ''

'' Ok, good night, mama papa '' then he give his parents a good night kiss then he want to his room.

While rukawa was setting on the coach reading newspaper about the sport news, hanamichi was preparing the tea, when he done he set next to kaede and give him his cup then they stay little late to watch some movie on the TV.

Rukawa felt sakuragi head on his shoulder '' hey, kaede ''

'' ….''

'' I love you ''

'' Me too ''

'' Are you happy with me and our son? ''

Rukawa took a look at his beloved hana '' doah, what the hell with this question, and why do you ask me that now after 13 years together?''

He said in series tone '' are you regret that you choose your life with me?''

They was stair at each other eyes trying to find what the other thinking '' doah ''

Then he pull his husband in his arms '' no, I don't regretted and I'll never will, I have you as a mother of my children after all, and I have you for myself, only me no body can do any thing to you beside me, you are mine hana, only mine ''

Hanamichi was looking at his husband with the all love he have for him, and he notice the hungry look that rukawa was giving him so he pulled his kaede and kiss him.

'' Kaede '' hana said with his husky voice while give his husband a shy smile '' let's continue in the bed '' then he hide his red face in rukawa chest.

He couldn't help it, he was so happy that he give a lovely smile that will show only for his hana, '' yeah, but be ready, I'm very hungry tonight '' then he give smirk that showed how poor sakuragi will be suffering the night in his beloved kitsune.

And he really was, even after 13 years together he still was show his cute shy face of his to him only.

**The end of chapter 1 **

Wow, so long for a first chap but I hope you enjoy it...

Please review and tell what you think about the story...thank you for reading

**Next: chapter 2:**

How sakuragi will Handel a hole fan of a mad ladies who loved his husband in the meeting parents, usually rukawa was the one who want to the meetings, so what will happen to hanamichi in his first parents meeting.

**If you want it please review so I can write it faster …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Life **

**Warning: **this is yaoi...maybe lemon later ...don't like it please go same where else...

About flame, please don't & don't tire your fingers with writing in it because they will be all deleted and ….you has been warned…

That goes for the all chapters …

**Pairing: **ruhana, a little of mitko, senkosh, minakishi, they all married on this, yohei is married to haruko.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything even if I begged for the rest of my life for it …

'…..' thought.

**Chapter two: part 1: **

The parents meeting

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

'' Kaede, came on you will be late '' he heard it but this time he was a wake and all freshed, this day was an important day for the company, he must win the contract with the biggest company in the east, '' I'm coming ''.

'' Wow, I like the important meeting day, he always ready for them, KIOSHI ''

'' Yes, I'm coming '' then like always he do, he jump at hana and kiss him '' good morning, mama ''

'' Good morning, my little heart ''

He made a sad face '' What! Why am I your little heart mama? did I do something made you mad at me ?''

'' No honey, you didn't, but your father is my big heart ''

Then he felt somebody hug him from behind and wisper to his left ear '' oh, is that so? ''

Hana and his son give him the big smile ever '' good morning, darling / papa '' and kioshi give him a good morning kiss when sakuragi let him go to his father arms.

'' Mama, I'm hungry ''

'' Ok, you can find your breakfast ready in the kitchen on the table ''

'' ok '' then kioshi disappear to the kitchen, when hanamichi want to go behind his son rukawa pulled him to his waiting arms, '' oh, no I want you to tell me what did you just said to our kioshi? ''

He smirks when He felt hana blush; '' kaede, that's not the time to...oh '' he couldn't continue because of kaede's crazy lips.

'Oh, I like it, I love it, he's neck is so gorgeous, all of him is beautiful, I love him and all of him is only mine ' hana moan as he felt rukawa sucked his flesh '' k...kaed...de...oh ''

'' Say it hana, I need to hear it '' he heard rukawa's wisper voice.

'' You are my big heart, the mean of my life, my happiness, you are my kaede and I belong to you '' he wisper in harsh voice.

The next thing hana new that his back was againstthe wall , his hands was above his head and the most important thing is that one of rukawa's hand was in his hard cock.

'' Kaede, no stop it, let me go kaede, that not the time...oh '' he blushed.

He moaned again when rukawa licked his ear,'' no, s...s... stop it...oh''

'' How can I stop, when I knew that you need it ''?

'' No, I...I don't ne...Need it...oh...s...sto...''

'' Oh, yes you do, I can feel you down there '' hana moaned harder under rukawa's moving hand, '' see, you need it ''

'' Ka...kaede, I...I c...can't ''

'' I know that, I can feel it '' he kissed him un patiently, then shared a French kiss while his hand find it's way to inside hana's underwear.

Hanamichi moaned and whimpered while trying to get away from kaede, but the last one is….stubborn, he could feel kaede chest agents his, '' k...kaede ''

'' Mama, papa ''

'' K...kioshi...k...ka...kaede... I … I c...ca…OH. '' He come.

'' I will go to him, you go to clean your self '' he ordered while he was licking his full hand.

'' Stupid kitsune '' he said breathless then he was gone, as he knew that kaede was smirk at his back.

'' What is it kioshi? '' He entered the kitchen and bring him self a cup of coffee.

'' Papa, today we have a parents meeting in school ''

'' Oh, I remember your mother mention it yesterday '' then he look at his watch.

'' I can't be there in time, but I could try to be there in the last 15 minuets ''

'' Oh '' he whined '' papa, you can't do that, you will mess the art lesson ''

'' I have important meeting this day in the same time kioshi, I can't do anything else ''

'' But papa '' he whined again but this time he use it with a very big puppy eyes '' I want to show you my painting, come on papa, please ''

'' Don't give me this look, papa is busy today, that all I can do kioshi ''

'' But, papa… '' Then he was interrupted when hanamichi come in '' what's going on? ''

'' mama '' he run to his mother and hold his leg and look at him in the same look he use it agents his father '' please, tell papa to came to my school today ''

'' Oh, that right but kioshi your papa has an important meeting today ''

'' But mama '' he whined '' I want to show him my painting ''

'' I told you I don't have the time '' kaede said with annoying tone.

'' You hared your father kioshi and I can't do any thing for you '' then he looked at his son and noticed his sad face, he could never let that look appear in his face ever, he will do every thing to erase it '' ok, how about you show it to mama? ''

'' Really!! '' He could see his son face change to his usual happy face, he can't help it but to smile at that '' yes, yesterday I bought some extra so I wont be busy today ''

'' Yay, thank you mama, you are the best mum ever, I love you so much, your are my big heart '' he said that while he hugged his happy mother.

'' No, he will not go, beside you can't Handle this '' kaede said with a series tone.

'' What! '' He put his son down '' and why is that? ''

'' Because I said you can't handle this kind of meeting, and I said no ''

'' Kitsune, I will go and I can do this because I am the tensai after all ''

'' No you will not, there will be some pervert men there, and I don't want them to see you ''

'' Oh '' he smirks '' is that why you don't won't me to go? Don't worry I can handle them ''

He want to answer him but he felt small hand on his leg '' papa, don't worry I will protect mama, please let mama come today '' he stared at his son then he sigh '' ok '' then both of hana and kioshi jump jovially '' but kioshi '' he looked at his papa '' take care of your mama, I will come as soon as possible, ok '' he looked at his father eyes '' ok, I will ''

Hana smile at that because he have a beautiful family who love's him so much '' come on now, hurry up or you two will be late ''

'' Ok '' they both said, but you can observe that concern look rukawa was giving it to his husband.

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

'' oh, it's so damn hard '' hanamichi said that while he toke out some more clothes,'' this is the first time for me to go there I want to be a mama can koishi be pride of ''

Then he hared the phone range so he rushed to it hopefully to be kaede '' moshi moshi ''

'' Hana you still not ready yet as I suspected '' he smirked over the phone.

'' Kitsune, I need help here, I don't know what to wear for the meeting, this is my first time I want it to be specail to kioshi, kaede what can I do?'' he said that with a sad eyes.

Kaede felt unhappy with the tone he heard from his sweet hana talked to him, he sure doesn't want him to go but he could never make his hole heart sad so he make up his mind and said with a soft tone '' listen to me hana, it doesn't matter what you look or what you wearing, the important thing is that you have to go to our kioshi and make him smile and feel so happy that you been there, so…''

Hanamichi smiled shyly at his husband little speech '' yeah you right kaede, the important thing is that I be there for him, to make him smile and feel happy ''

Kaede smiled at that but when he was going to hang up the phone he heard hana softer tone '' thank you kaede, thank you for being here for me, for finding me when I lost, for hearing my heart when he calling you ''

He smirks at that '' do'ah, of course I'll know, because your heart is with me, here in my hand right now…hana ''

'' Hmmm '' he was trying to hide his blushing face as if kaede was before him now.

'' Make kioshi sleep in mitsui house to night '' hana gasped at that, rukawa only said that when he wants….

Then he was interrupted with kaede's husky voice '' I don't want him to be annoyed when you cry out or screaming …''

'' K...kaede! '' He knows he was damn red as tomato.

'' Don't forget that, see you later '' then he hang up while he smirk confidence

'' the meeting …''

'' I'm coming '' because he know that he will won no matter what, then he will take his gorgeous red prize to night with freedom.

Hanamichi's body was shaking at kaede's word, as if it apprehensive for what the meaning of it.

'' Oh damn it, I must get ready to go but before that '' he looked at the phone again.

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Well I hope you enjoy it like I did … please review

What will happen next ….


End file.
